Kenshiki
( ) Takamahara | tools = }} Kenshiki (けんしき, Kenshiki) is a Jōnin class shinobi of Kumogakure, and a member of the , a council consisting of the most prominent shinobi within their respective village, who gather to discuss strategy and tactics regarding the safety of their homeland. His birth is said to have been an unnatural one, him being the result of a secret experiment conducted by his homeland, and all. The experiment is said to have involved the cloning of a member of the esteemed , his body was acquired during an concerning the murder of one of their shinobi. Although an imperfect clone, created by infusing an unfertilized embryo, belonging to a woman of linage, with cells obtained from the body of deceased member of the , Kenshiki has been noted to be far superior than his genetic original. Though this technology was not available during their time, the village spent a large sum of their resources on this cloning experiment on hopes that they would one day be able to, in the mean time, the village chose to preserve cells of the Hyūga until they could recreate the man. Being the only known practitioner of the Gentle Fist (柔拳, Jūken) within his homeland, his movements are nearly unreadable in battle, this is attributed to the fact that he is able launch more than a dozen punches every second, producing the same type of humming sound as ome species of the hummingbird when he attacks, a completely mind-boggling concept. Essentially this grants him the edge against most opponents and even those who are able to keep up with his tremendous speed find it difficult to defend against him, this is due to his movements simply being too loud. This is in fact one of the many reasons he has earned the moniker of Hummingbird (はちどり, Hachidori). His one goal is to be of service to the his home, and to live up to the expectations both the village and the Raikage have set for him , a position he is currently being considered for. History Personality Appearance Abilities Being a clone of a , Kenshiki possesses a dormant bloodline trait, the Byakugan, however through some intense training he was able to awaken it in both eyes. With these eyes, he has a near-360° penetrative field of vision. A small blind-spot exists behind his third upper-thoracic vertebrae. Kenshiki has tried to bypass this blind-spot by emitting chakra from from every inch of his body creating a highly sensitive field of chakra, this allows Kenshiki to evade attacks targeted at his blindspot in a less than a heartbeat. The range of this field can be increased or decreased according to the amount of chakra which is being exerted. This bloodline trait, the Byakugan, has granted Kenshiki a wide range of abilities, a few of these include; the ability to see across great distances by focusing his vision in one direction, to see the enemy's chakra pathway and the 361 tenketsu which run along it, track enemies through their heat signatures, and magnify in on tiny targets. These abilities are particularly useful when out on reconnaissance missions, by using these abilities in tandem Kenshiki is able to easily locate any enemy shinobi within the area. Kenshiki greatest skill with the Byakugan is his ability to read the flow of chakra in an attack, and by locating the achillis heel of the intended target, Kenshiki is able to break apart an attack using his Gentle Fist alone. His Byakugan has been regarded as being quite pure, within and outside the village, this is due to bringing out the latent potential of the Hyūga Clan's cells, rather that of the long forgotten Ōtsutsuki Clan, through the modification of his DNA structure, researchers were able to isolate the gene and strengthen it. This was done with the aid of several drugs, implants, and the incorporation of some of Gyūki's flesh into his genetic structure, being a descendant of he could easily handle the stress put on his body by this experiments despite being a mere child, according to his creators this essentially granted him the same chakra type as the fabled . The reasoning behind this came from the fact that Kenshiki possess chakra from of children and an ample piece of her original chakra, this essentially made him a sort of incarnation of the goddess chakra wise. Through unleashing the true potential of the cells, his creators unwittingly granted Kenshiki access to the progenitor of all modern space time ninjutsu, the Yomotsu Hirasaka, a technique that can be used to create openings to connect two different spatial locations whether they are within the same dimension or two separate dimensions. At first he was unable to properly utilise this technique, it was not until a near death experience within a separate space which he accidentally teleported to during his sleep and remained stranded there for an entire century, that he would learn how to control and utilise his newfound powers, in order to free himself from the accursed realm. He now uses these powers to explore the different dimensions that neighbour earth in search of ... Trivia *The name "Kenshiki" (見識) means "pride", a reference to his prideful personality.